Various forms of structures for accomplishing seawater distillation have been heretofore provided. Examples of such previous structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,546, 3,236,747, 3,351,536, and 3,394,055. In addition, a similar seawater distillation apparatus is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,814.
However, these previously known forms of seawater distillation apparatuses include various structural features and operating characteristics which render them less than 100% efficient in operation over extended periods of time. Accordingly, a need exists for a seawater distillation apparatus which will be capable of efficient operation over extended periods of time without requiring more than minimal maintenance.